babyeinsteinfandomcom-20200215-history
Baby Mozart
Baby Mozart was the 2nd release in the series it was released on 1999 & was re released in 2004 with some sketches changed Sketches *Stay Tuned Screen *Warning Screen *Mechanical Bear Playing Drum later replaced by teddy bear playing tin drum in a Fanfare of the Magic Flute, the tune that Papageno plays on his panpipe, accompanied by some orchestra. NOTE: If trying to find this in music, just look for Papageno Aria No. 2, which is where the panpipe passage is. *Opening Titles Piano Sonata no 16 in C K545 1st Movement *paper Candles later replaced by fiber optic lamp *Kinetic art Piano Sonata no 10 in C K330 1st Movement *Bard the dragon puppet *Fruits Variation on ah vous dirais je maman No 1 K265300e * This is a funny part Bard says BLAH *Toys in Motion Concerto For Flute & Harp in C K299 1st Movement toy train carousel puppy kitty bunny (later replaced by 2 puppies) bear replaced by a butterfly stripes etc *Mechanical gray elephant trumpeting next to plush globe *Metronome with red crab *Toys in Motion Piano Sonata in A K331 3rd Movement Seals stairs & chute toy & pull along animal marching band *Stuffed caterpillar bounces down later replaced by stuffed Bard *Fluid motion Piano Sonata in C K545 2nd Movement liquid motion toy fiber optic lamp *Metronome with yellow seal *Castle pound a ball type toy *Fluid motion Sonata in D for 2 pianos K448 1st Movement tornado lamp liquid motion toys *Dog puppet barks at screen *Animal faces animal sound version of Variations *Orange Rikki Rooster struts up onto screen & crows *Mobiles Divertimento No 17 in D *Toy helicopter later replaced by jet plane *Manipulatives Piano Sonata no 17 in B Flat K570 3rd Movement shape sorter stacking rings puzzle *Mechanical green brontosaurus walks past plush globe & lowers its neck *Metronome with green octopus *Toys in motion Piano Sonata no 15 in F K533 3rd Movement christmas train unicorn clock (replaced by a race car clock) pinwheel coca cola bubble blowing bear (replaced by a different bubble blowing bear) stripes *Doll faces Variation on ah vous dirais je maman No 11 K265300e all dolls were replaced except Raggedy Ann *Fanfare for the Magic Flute with Baby Einstein character yellow bear later changed by blue koala *Dolphin puppet dancing The Magic Flute K620 Papageno Aria 2 *Giraffe rooster dog & frog puppet show The Magic Flute K620 Papageno Aria 20 *Orchestra tune up with same Baby Einstein character yellow bear later changed by blue koala *Ending montage Symphony no 41 in C major K551 Jupiter 4th movement with previous seenly toys (only 9 of them) *Closing credits Piano Sonata in C K545 1st Movement *Also Available Screen *2 min vid w Julie Clark Piano Sonata in C K545 1st Movement *Baby Mozart Kids Screen *Copyright Screen *Baby Mozart title screen Baby Einstein characters Dolphin Bard the Green Dragon Mozart the Bear and Mozart the Koala Giraffe Rooster Dog Frog Greg Tyler Aspen Clark Chloe Tyler Sierra Clark Toby Tyler Neighton the horse Isaac The lion Lizzy the Tiger Pavlov the dog Stella the Darck and Light Brown cat Duck Wellington the Cow Trivia/Goofs *All Mozart pieces in the video can be heard on the Baby Mozart CD *This is the 1st video 2 use puppets & kids *Some Baby Mozart toys were previously seen on Language Nursery Others are included in the Language Discovery Cards *The dolphin puppet is later seen in Baby Noah *In 1999 release The tune up is Baby Bach *A wire holding the stuffed caterpillar or stuffed bard is clearly visible in the white or black screen * The happy star comes with music instead of a voice Category:Episodes Category:Opening to Baby Mozart 2001 VHS Category:1. Walt disney home entertainment Logo Category:2. Baby einstein Logo Category:3. Warning screen Category:4. Drumming bear Category:5. baby mozart logo Category:6. undersea Candles Category:7 bard the pun